The Darkness of Reality
by lucrecia998
Summary: What would you do if some guy broke into your home and made you kill your family and then find out that its your long lost brother that everybody thought had died.  I suck at summaries


**This is my first story on fanfiction and my cousin finally told me to post it so at the end please review and tell me what you think**

The Darkness Of Reality

It all started with a dream that I had I remember in the dream I was talking to someone some guy and he gave me a warning saying that I was about to lose everything I ever known and then he walked up to me and gave me a hug and said he would help me through it but I was so confused I didn't understand any of it and then the he said wake up and I did.

When I woke it was a sunny and cloudy day, and everything was like what it normally was, we lived in a secluded place a nice place somewhere in the forest but not to far from anything. But on this particular day I didn't feel right like something was just wrong about the day, so I told my parents but they said it was nothing and to just get over it so I did. Later on in the day about three thirty in the afternoon there was a crash in one of the rooms the window was broke from the outside. My parents looked around for someone or something that could have done it then BAM they were knocked unconscious from behind. I was listening to music so I didn't hear anything only saw that my parents were shocked by something I didn't really care what was happening. But then I heard a scream and none of my music had any screaming in it so I was running all the possible things that could have happened and my best one was that Destini my sister was screaming at another spider in her room cause I didn't hear anymore screams. So I went back to my music wondering what that guy was talking about in my dreams. It finally frustrated me so I got up to get a drink and a snack. And then I felt it this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach I was being watched, a hand suddenly came around my waist and the other covering my mouth I started to panic and kick like crazy but it was no use he was to strong so I stopped and settled down. I could have swore I heard him chuckle lightly. He put me in a corner and told me not to move I did what he said and stayed.

As I was waiting for him to come back I saw my parents and Destini as he brought the unconscious bodies in to the living room. I started thinking to my self was this what the guy in my dreams was talking about it had to be. I then looked at the guy and looked at what he was wearing his pants were jeans dark blue a bit baggy, and he had a shirt the color of a dark green, he had a black jacket on and his hood over his face I could see a bit of his hair though it was the color of brown and black. And I thought to myself that I have seen him somewhere before and a flashback started.

It was when me and my mom went shopping and we were walking in the aisle and this guy and some others past by and bumped into us that was the day my moms wallet went missing. I came back to reality and got the courage to talk. "I've seen u before at the store" I said and he turned to me and said "oh so u remember now I'm so glad". The way he said that it wasn't right my heart skipped a beat and then I felt sick I had a hard time breathing then next thing I know my parents woke up. "Hmm hadn't planned on that happening so soon" he said in light whisper "that went by quick" and turned to me and smirked.

He started walking to me and asked "if you had ever killed someone would it be a knife or a gun". "Well I would never kill someone so its an irrelevant question". He looked down from my face and chuckled a bit I just looked at him wondering what was so funny. He looked back at my face and said "well that's about to change so pick". I was so confused about it, but I started to really think about it and thought if u killed someone with a knife they would suffer and be in a lot of pain if you missed the heart or any vital points. But if you killed someone with a gun up close or from a distance you would have more accuracy and then the person wouldn't suffer. So I looked up at him and said a gun. He smiled and said to me "as you wish", now I was really confused what did he mean by that. He reached behind him and pulled a gun out of his pants and then he put the gun in my hands.

He lifted me up to my feet and said "shoot them" I looked at him like he was crazy cause I am going to actually shoot my own family I refused. So he pulled me to where everyone was and again he said to me shoot them I said no trying to hold back the tears. He was standing right behind me and in a low voice and said "I guess I have no choice". So he put the gun in my hand with his over mine he put my finger on the trigger his finger was over mine. He was holding me by my waist so I couldn't run or turn around to point the gun at him. I started shaking and on the verge of crying. Then he whispered to me "are you ready?" and I closed my eyes shut so I didn't have to see, he was controlling my arms and pointing the gun at one of my family I tried to put my arms down but he was to strong and then he counted to three and we pulled the trigger. I kept them closed for I did not want to see and he moved my arms again and pulled the trigger and again. Three shots got fired I opened my eyes wishing I hadn't all three of them lied on the floor dead, and blood all over the floor forming puddles. I dropped to the floor crying my heart out of what had just happened. I was about to break then the guy bent down and said "well that's that" and said before he left "see you later little sis" and jumped out of the window and left. I suddenly felt anger in myself my blood boiling but even though I felt that I just couldn't stop the tears from falling. Then I heard a voice in my head it was the guy from my dream and then suddenly I was in my head almost like a dream but it wasn't not this time it was dark all around me and then he appeared and he hugged me and said "its ok and, I'm right here to help you, I will never let you go through this again" I cried even harder, harder than I have ever have in my life. Through that entire time he held me and comforted me and I fell asleep in his arms. I was never the same after that day, that day two voices appeared in my head they weren't just voices but people almost, the first one was the guy from my dreams he called him self Darian and the other one was a girl she was just like me but darker and she was know as Yuki also know as my evil twin.

So after they appeared I got enough strength to bury my family and I fixed up the house. I started to think of what the guy said, "little sis" I don't have a older brother. Well I did but my parents said he was kidnapped and they never found him and assumed he had died. But oh how wrong they were just proven right now. So I sit there thinking of the next time I will see him and what im going to do. So ends the nightmare of day 1.

**Please Review tell me what you think, also im thinkin on doin on another chapter but ill wait to see what you guys say.**


End file.
